


Oups

by RikuAmnesia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-shot + 5 bonus, Osamu a un blackout, Osamu était bourré, Rarepair, Réveille a côté d'un inconnu, Shoyo aussi, UA université/campus, lendemain de soirée, pas Shoyo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAmnesia/pseuds/RikuAmnesia
Summary: La soirée avait été bruyante, chaude et alcoolisée. Osamu ne s'en souvient d'ailleurs pas trop, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était bien là, dans son lit, confortablement installé sous sa couette. Il pourrait dormir toute la journée , tant pis pour ses cours, il était trop bien pour bouger.Ce qui l'empêcha de se rendormir fut le corps qui vient se coller contre le sien.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire pour la Saint Valentin et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !!! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Osamu n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, honnêtement, il s'en foutait un peu. Il était trop bien pour vouloir bouger et de toute façon, il avait, probablement, déjà loupé le début de son cours alors il pouvait bien en profiter et rester au lit un peu plus longtemps.

La soirée précédente avait été longue. L'étudiant estimait avoir le droit de se reposer encore un peu. De plus, aucun de ses colocs ne faisait de bruit alors il fallait qu’il dorme tant qu’il le pouvait encore. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de quand ou comment il était rentré chez lui mais il pourrait très bien s'en tracasser plus tard.

Il se blottit dans sa couette, profitant de la chaleur. Osamu sentit un fin bras se serrer contre son ventre et un corps se coller un peu plus contre le sien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormi avec sa copine, il devrait se rappeler de lui dire qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimait sentir sa chaleur contre son dos et qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent.

Puis, la réalité le frappa d'un coup, le réveillant brutalement et totalement. Il n'avait plus de petite-copine. Ils avaient rompu, il y a trois mois. Il se releva brusquement, arrachant un grognement endormi à la personne à côté de lui. L'inconnu à côté de lui, rectifia-t-il.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit !?!_ **

L'autre garçon bougea un peu en marmonnant deux trois mots. Osamu observa l'inconnu qui s'éveillait lentement. Il avait des cheveux roux et un visage assez fin mais plus important, il était nu et lui aussi, remarqua le noiraud. Est-ce qu'ils avaient. . . ? 

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de coucher avec des inconnus, ni avec des hommes d'ailleurs ! Mais, peut-être qu'il ne s'était rien passé. . . Bon, d'accord, il avait un gros blackout sur la fin de sa soirée alors, il y avait un infime chance, qu'il ait traîné le rouquin chez lui.

- **_Hé ! Réveille-toi !_ **

Osamu voulait des réponses et, éventuellement, l'endormit les avaient. Ce dernier se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour lancer au Miya le regard le plus attirant que ce dernier ait jamais vu. 

Okay, il pouvait comprendre que le lui bourré ait voulu mettre l'inconnu dans son lit.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux un nouveau round ?_ ** demanda le jeune homme d'une voix mielleuse, les yeux mi-clos accompagnés d'un sourire malicieux.

- **_Oui ! Non ! Attends !_ **

Le rire cristallin qui emplit la pièce fit monter le rouge aux joues du plus grand. D'accord, Osamu ne s'attendait pas à un tel rire, les papillons qui batifolaient maintenant dans son ventre, non plus.

- **_Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Est-ce qu'on. . ._ **

L'inconnu le regarda curieusement avant de s'asseoir complètement pour lui faire face. 

- **_Hinata Shoyo, enchantée,_ ** se présenta le rouquin. **_De manière évidente, je dormais dans ce lit et oui, on a couché ensemble. Très déçu que tu ne t'en rappelles pas._ ** ****

**_-Désolé._ **

**_-Ne le sois pas. Tu étais bourré. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. On est juste deux jeunes qui ont pris du bon temps ensemble._ **

Le plus jeune des jumeaux fixa son interlocuteur, qui semblait détailler le reste de sa chambre.

**_-Comment. . . Comment on a fini ici ?_ **demanda Osamu qui n'aimait pas vraiment le silence qui avait envahi la chambre.

 **_-Oh, oui ! Hier, à la soirée, tu m'as approché pour me demander où étaient les toilettes,_ ** expliqua Hinata avec un grand sourire. **_Je te les ai indiqué mais tu es resté planté en face de moi, tu m'as dit, et je cite : "Tu es mignon." et après un long silence : "Je peux t'embrasser ?" avec une bouille adorable. J'ai pas pu te résister._ **

Osamu voulu disparaître dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir. Le lui bourré avait peut-être très bon goût en matière de conquête mais sa technique de drague était. . . directe et gênante mais, semble-t-il, efficace. 

- **_Hey ! Te cache pas comme ça ! Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais_ **, commenta Shoyo d'un ton rieur, faisant augmenter les rougissements du noiraud. 

Le cadet des Miya ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être envouté par le rire angélique de l'autre jeune. Il y avait indéniablement chez le rouquin quelque chose qui captivait toute son attention.

- **_Je- Je suis Miya Osamu_ **, bredouilla-t-il au bout d'un court instant.

- **_Haha ! Je sais qui tu es. Les jumeaux Miya sont pas mal connus sur le campus. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter tes onigiris._ **

Oh mon dieu, il fallait absolument que son frère n'apprenne jamais à quel point il se ridiculisait pour le moment. C'était Atsumu qui était censé enchaîner les bourdes sociales, pas lui ! 

Shoyo le regarda de ses grands yeux lumineux, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre leur conversation. 

- **_Je pourrais t'en faire à l'occasion_ **, proposa le plus grand.

- **_Génial !_ ** s'exclama Hinata avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. **_Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir encore un peu._ **

Immédiatement, Osamu accepta, ça lui donnait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'action pour obtenir le numéro du rayon de soleil qui venait d'illuminer sa vie. 

- **_Au passage, j'adore la déco de ta chambre et puis ton lit est trop confort et super grand, je pourrais y dormir toute la journée. . ._ ** lâcha le rouquin en se couchant et remontant la couette sur lui. 

La déclaration laissa l'aîné perplexe. Il observa le lit Queen size, la grande penderie décorée de photos exotiques, le bureau en coin inondé par des livres de médecine. Osamu n'avait pas de lit Queen size, de grande penderie et il n'étudiait pas la médecine. . .

- **_C'est. . . Hinata, on est pas dans ma chambre. . ._ ** annonça le jumeau.

Le plus petit se releva instantanément et le dévisagea avec une expression paniquée.

- **_C'est pas la mienne non plus. . ._ **

Les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent à se fixer sans un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun ne réalisait vraiment l'ampleur de leurs révélations.

- **_On- On devrait partir_ **, suggéra Miya d'un ton incertain.

Le plus jeune acquiesça vigoureusement avant de sortir du lit et de commencer à rassembler ses affaires et s'habiller. Le noiraud l'imita et en moins de six minutes, ils étaient dehors, dans leurs vêtements sales de la veille.

Ils y étaient, c'était le moment où ils devaient se séparer et Osamu n'avait toujours aucune idée pour récupérer le numéro du plus jeune. C'était probablement sa seule chance.

- **_J'ai besoin d'un café. Tu viens avec moi ?_ ** demanda Hinata en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Avec joie, le plus âgé suivit l'autre jeune dans les rues jusqu'à un petit bistro un peu paumé. Ils commandèrent et s'installèrent à une table à peine débarrassée. 

- **_J'étais jamais venu ici._ **

- **_C'est pas des plus connu mais leur café Mocha est une vraie tuerie._ **

**_-Tu viens souvent ?_ **

**_-Je connais le gérant et j'ai aussi un ami qui est serveur ici._ **

Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler, se découvrant lentement entre deux gorgées de café. Hinata aimait beaucoup parler, remarqua Osamu, surtout de ses proches. Le noiraud lui trouvait aussi des petits tics adorables comme la manière dont son sourire s'étirait quand il disait le nom de ses amis.

Shoyo était beaucoup plus énergique après une tasse de café, pas que ça déplaise au plus âgé. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin commença à vérifier répétitivement son téléphone. 

- **_Tu dois bientôt partir ?_ **

Les grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur lui et Miya sentait déjà les chatouilles agréables dans son ventre. Rien que son regard pourrait le séduire encore et encore. L'expression du plus jeune était un peu désolée.

- **_J'aimerais passer me changer avant d'aller en cours et c'est pas la porte à côté. . ._ **

- **_Oh, je vois. . . Je te retiens pas plus alors_ **, dit Osamu avec son plus beau sourire de politesse sur les lèvres.

Hinata joua nerveusement avec sa petite cuillère, ça faisait pourtant un moment qu'ils avaient terminé leur boisson. À vrai dire, le cadet des jumeaux ne le vit pas, trop occupé à chercher une excuse pour avoir le numéro du rouquin.

- **_Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?_ ** demanda le plus jeune sans le regarder.

- **_Seize heure. Pourquoi ?_ **

- **_Parfait ! On pourrait se retrouver près de la fontaine sur la Grand Place, après les cours._ **

Un sourire bien plus sincère prit place sur le visage du plus âgé alors qu'il acceptait. Shoyo mit sa veste, prit son portable avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. 

Osamu le regarda s'en aller mais avant de pousser la porte, le plus petit se tourna vers lui.

- **_C'est un date !_ ** affirma-t-il avec un sourire des plus éblouissants.

Le cadet de la famille Miya observa la silhouette disparaître dans la petite foule avec un air bien heureux. 

Une chose était sûre, jamais son frère ne le croirait pas et pourtant, Osamu en était certain, il venait de rencontrer l'homme qu'il voulait garder dans sa vie.

~-~ Fin ~-~


	2. Bonus 1

_Le chaos va s'abattre dans ta vie_

\- groupe chat privé -

**[09:58]**

Hey les gars !

Quelqu'un sait qui loge dans la 

chambre 357 du bâtiment C ?

**[10:05] AkaAaAashi!!!**

Non.

**[10:07] Iwa~chan**

aucune idée

**[10:07] YAKU**

'sais pas

**[10:10] ♥ Yachi ♥**

Non, désolé :'(

**[10:10] YamaYama**

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? 

**[10:12] Broo!!**

C'est pourtant évident !

**[10:12] Bro!!**

Aussi clair que de l'eau de source !

**[10:13] YamaYama**

???

**[10:14] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

Trop bourré pour se rappeler du nom de sa dernière conquête

Hein, chibi-chan ?

**[10:15] ♥ Yachi ♥**

Hinata n'est pas comme ça !!! è.é

**[10:15] Brokuto**

Mon disciple traite tous ses partenaires comme je le lui ai appris !!!

**[10:15] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

En tentant de les rendre sourds à chaque conversation ?

**[10:16] Brokuto**

Avec respect et amour !!!

N'est-ce pas, AkAaaAShi ?

**[10:16] AkaAaAshi!!!**

Tu as mal épelé mon nom, Bokuto-san.

**[10:16] Broo!!**

HAHAjedeila

**[10:16] Bro!!**

HCGZdukjqehzjh'fu

**[10:17] Brokuto**

. . . (っ ಡ ﹏ ಡ )っ

Akaaaaashi, pardonne-moi !!!

**[10:18] Kkags**

@Shoshine Non

**[10:18] Bro!!**

On s'est laissé distraire du sujet principal !

**[10:18] AkaAaAshi!!!**

Je ne t'en veux pas, Bokuto.

**[10:18] Broo!!**

(☉.☉) 

Oui !!!

Revenons-en à l'essentiel !

@Shoshine Dis-nous tout !

**[10:18] YamaYama**

@Shoshine tu apportes toujours le chaos. . .

**[10:19] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

Au moins

Il apporte quelque chose

**[10:19] Tsukki**

.

**[10:19] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

@ Iwa~chan !!!!!!! Help Me !!!!

**[10:20] Iwa~chan**

nop

mon cours commence

**[10:20] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

Cruel ! Trop cruel !!!

**[10:28] Bro!!**

@Shoshine Mets du piment dans ma vie STP!!!

Mon cours me tue d'ennui

**[10:30] Broo!!**

On veut des anecdotes cAliEnTe !

@Shoshine

Où est le chaos ?!?!

**[11:10]**

Bah, hier, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. . .

**[11:10] Bro!!**

(✧ᗜ✧)

**[11:10] Broo!!**

(✧ᗜ✧)

**[11:10]**

On a parlé un peu

Puis je l'ai embrassé

On s'est éclipsé

**[11:11] Broo!!**

Qui ???

**[11:11] Bro!!**

Note sur 10 !

**[11:11] Broo!!**

Apparence??

**[11:11] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

De toute manière

ça vaudrait jamais mieux que moi !

**[11:12] Tsukki**

Ne réponds pas

Je veux pas savoir

**[11:12] Bro!!**

De l'avenir ?

**[11:15] YamaYama**

Les gars, vous êtes désespérant. . . 

**[11:15] ♥ Yachi ♥**

Laissez Shoyo et sa vie sentimentale tranquille.

**[11:16] Bro!!**

On veut juste être sûr

qu'il trouve qlq'un de bien 

**[11:16] Broo!!**

Et puis, c'est lui qui a commencé. . .

**[11:18]**

Je note pas mes partenaires !!!

Ça se fait pas 

Sinon il est adorable

grand

**[11:19] Lion**

Plus que moi ?

**[11:19] YAKU**

Personne est plus grand que toi, l'asperge

**[11:19]**

irrésistible

**[11:19] Broo!!**

Tu es vraiment piqué ?

**[11:19] Bro!!**

C'est pour ça que tu le recherches ? 

Tu es amoureux ?

**[11:21]**

Peut-être pas amoureux.

Mais très intéressé

**[11:22] Tsukki**

ça serait bien une première

**[11:22] YamaYama**

Pas besoin d'être méchant, Tsukki.

**[11:22] Tsukki**

c'est dans ma nature

**[11:25] Brokuto**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata !!!

Je vais retrouver ton futur chéri !!!

**[11:27]**

? ? ? 

Oh pas la peine

On a rendez-vous demain

**[11:28] Broo!!**

OHHHHHH

Qui a ravi ton petit cœur ?

**[11:28] YamaYama**

Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir qui habite au 357 ?

**[11:28] Kubroo**

_Réponse à Shoshine_

_Vous savez qui habit. . ._

Mika Yamaka

**[11:28]**

Miya Osamu

**[11:29] Bro!!**

. . .

**[11:29] Broo!!**

. . .

**[11:29] YAKU**

. . .

**[11:29] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

. . .

**[11:29] Tsukki**

. . .

**[11:30]**

Euh. . . @Kubroo

Tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolé

Que c'était un accident

Que j'aime beaucoup sa déco

Et qu'il faudrait faire attention à bien verrouiller sa porte

**[11:32] Oi!NoticeMe!kawa**

Hahaha

Tu es à un autre level (ᗒ ᗨᗕ)

**[11:33] Tsukki**

Oh mon dieu

je ne te connais pas

ne viens plus JAMAIS me parler

**[11:33]**

Hé ! C'était un accident !

On a pas fait exprès 

**[11:24] YAKU**

'core heureux

**[11:25] Kubroo**

ʱªʱªʱª(ᕑᗢूᓫ∗)

@Shoshine Je n'y manquerai pas

**[11:26] Bro!!**

Bro

Je pense qu'on va avoir du chaos pour la semaine

o(｀*ω*´ )

**[11:26] Broo!!**

J'espère bien

ಠ‿ಠ

X.X ~~ Fin ~~ X.X


	3. Bonus 2

_ Stupide jumeau _

_ \-  _ chat privé -

_ Appelle manqué (3) _

**[08:17]**

Réponds-moi !!!!

T'avais promis de me réveiller !

Je vais être en retard à cause de toi !

**[10:10]**

T'es où ?

T'as séché ? 

Sans moi ?

Arrête de m'ignorer.

**[11:07]**

J'ai croisé Suna

Vous êtes pas rentré ensemble, hier ?

T'es où ? 

Réponds !

Je suis enfant unique maintenant ? 

Parfait

**[11:10]**

Dommage, je suis encore en vie.

Et j'ai un rencard.

**[11:11]**

Quoiiiiiiiii ?!?

Toi ? Un rencard ? 

Avec qui ? Je la connais ?

Quand ?

**[11:14]**

Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?

**[11:14]**

On sait tout les deux que c'est sur moi 

qu'elles veulent toutes se jeter

**[11:15]**

Heureusement que c'est un mec alors

**[11:15]**

(⊙▂⊙)

What ? Qui ? 

Sérieux, qui ?

Dis moi !

Tu m'ignores encore ?

**[11:36]**

Tu le ferais fuir

Alors hors de question

**[11:37]**

Tu réponds pas à mes questions !

Je veux juste être un bon grand frère

Dis-moi c'est qui !

Je veux être certain que c'est quelqu'un de bien pour toi

**[11:40]**

lol

Nop

**[11:41]**

Samuuuuuu !!!!!!

C'est juste un nom

tu peux me le dire.

S'il te plaît.

Je ferais rien promis.

Tu m'ignores encore comme ce matin ?

Attends, t'étais avec lui ce matin !?!?!?!

Attends !!!!!

Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?!?!?!?

SAAAMMMUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!

**[12:04]**

. . . 

Si je dis non, tu me crois ?

**[12:05]**

NON

DIS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE QUI C'EST !!!!!!!

**[12:05]**

. . .

**[12:05]**

La prochaine fois que je te vois

je t'étrangle !!!

~~~ Fin ~~~


	4. Bonus 3

C'était une journée ensoleillée et agréable. Beaucoup d'étudiants en profitaient pour rester dans les espaces verts du campus. C'était aussi le cas de Mika qui attendait que son petit-ami termine ses cours et la rejoigne. Pour patienter, elle traînait sur les réseaux sociaux.

- **_Il est désolé._ **

L'étudiante leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Ce dernier la fixait maintenant en silence, mains dans les poches et un air un peu menaçant. Elle était certaine de ne pas connaître ce garçon.

- **_Pardon ?_ **

- **_Il est vraiment désolé_ **, répéta l'homme au crâne rasé avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

La brunette le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Depuis quelques jours, pleins de gars qu'elle connait pas ou seulement de nom l'approchaient pour lui répété : " _il est désolé_ " et " _c'était un accident_ ". Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ces gens parlaient.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_ ** demanda Daisho en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- **_Je sais pas trop. . . “_ ** _il est désolé_ **_” Tu as fait quelque chose que t'ose pas m'avouer ?_ **

Son petit-ami la regarda bizarrement un instant, semblant lui-même réfléchir s'il avait fait quelque chose de dommageable pour lequel il devrait s'excuser. . . 

- **_Non, pas que je me souvienne. C'est sûrement une blague à la mode_ **, répondit-il en prenant la main de sa copine, tentant de la rassurer au passage.

Les amoureux marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lieu prévu pour leur petit rendez-vous. Cependant, leur trajet fut rapidement interrompu.

- **_Hey ! Mika !_ ** interpella une jeune femme de son cursus. **_J'ai entendu dire que Oikawa du département d'astrophysique te cherchait, il aurait un truc à te dire._ **

Le couple se jetèrent un regard inquiet, cette histoire était vraiment bizarre. Ça ne les empêcha pas pour autant de profiter de leur soirée ensemble.

Le reste de la semaine ne fut pas épargné des ces étranges rencontres. La plus flippante étant sans aucun doute quand ce mec blond à lunettes super grand l'a approché pour lui dire " _Fais attention à bien verrouiller ta porte_ ".

Yamaba avait eu si peur qu'elle avait obligé Daisho à rester avec elle la nuit. Est-ce que quelqu'un tentait de la menacer ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait appeler la police ? Et si, depuis le grand blond, elle gardait un couteau sur sa table de nuit, c'était juste au cas-où. On ne sait jamais après tout.

La fin de cette histoire arriva de manière inattendue, lors d'un simple repas dans un restaurant de l'université. La future infirmière mangeait avec l'homme de sa vie et certains des amis de ce dernier.

- **_Ah oui ! Chibi-chan aime beaucoup la déco de ta chambre_ **, annonça Kuroo en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant d'avaler une bouché de son plat.

Mika échangea un regard anxieux avec Suguru avant de reporter son attention sur le noiraud.

- **_Qui ?_ ** demanda-t-elle en même temps que son copain.

- **_Mon meilleur disciple !_ ** cria Bokuto avec excitation.

- **_C'est censé nous avancer ?_ ** ronchonna Daisho avec une pointe d'agacement, lui aussi n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle était. 

- **_Hinata Shoyo_ **, soupira Akaashi en saisissant son verre d'eau.

- **_Le tombeur aux cheveux roux ?_ **

- **_Oui ! Oui ! Il est sincèrement désolé !_ **ajouta le jeune aux cheveux poivre sel, toujours aussi plein d'entrain.

Le seule fille de la table le dévisagea, ahurie par les rapprochements que venait de faire son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible. 

- **_Comment il sait à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de sa chambre ?_ **

Le brunette entendit son petit-ami parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. 

- **_Bah, il a pas fait exprès. Il a pas fait attention et est entré dans la mauvaise chambre_ **, expliqua Kotaro un peu plus calmement.

- **_Il était légèrement bourré_ ** , continua Kuroo avec un petit sourire en coin. **_Et très distrait par les attentions de son partenaire._ **

Oh bon dieu, c'était pas possible. Ça devait être une blague. 

- **_Tu es en train de me dire que deux gars que je connais pas ont copulé dans mon lit. Le lit dans lequel je dors chaque nuit. Et ce, depuis quasi deux semaines et que personne me l'a dit ?_ **

Les trois étudiants assis en face d'elle acquiescèrent. Elle allait trouver ce Hinata Shoyo et elle allait lui en mettre une. Une dont il se rappellera toute sa vie !

\- ♥ - ~ - Fin - ~ - ♥ -


	5. Bonus 4

Atsumu s'étala dans le canapé, il en avait marre. Il n'était pas allé dans un cursus sportif pour faire de l'anatomie, connaître le noms des muscles de son corps ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il voulait juste courir, se dépenser et donner le meilleur de lui-même, rien de plus. 

Le faux blond soupira lourdement contre un coussin, espérant attirer l'attention de son colocataire. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard tandis qu'il continuait à taper sur son clavier. 

Une nouvelle fois, l'aîné des jumeaux soupira fortement. La réaction de l'autre jeune ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait.

- **_Tu me demande pas ce qu'il y a ?_ ** demanda Atsumu en levant la tête vers Suna.

Un regard exaspéré se posa sur lui.

- **_Tu t'es humilié publiquement ?_ **

Le blond secoua la tête négativement.

- **_Tu t'es encore disputé avec Osamu ?_ **

Atsumu fit une moue. Son frère ne lui avait presque plus parler depuis la nuit où il n'était pas rentré, le plus jeune était tout le temps dehors avec son mystérieux rencard. Alors non, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ils n'en avaient même plus l'occasion.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le petit-ami mystère de son cadet. . . Ses tripes lui disaient que c'était un type dangereux et qu'il devait se méfier. 

- **_Alors ça m'intéresse pas_ **, conclut l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns en reportant ses yeux sur son écran.

La voix de Suna le tira hors de ses pensées, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour ça pour le moment. Osamu finirait bien par lui avouer qui il voyait un jour ou l'autre et à ce moment-là, lui pourrait aller voir ce petit-ami secret pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de son approbation pour sortir avec 'Samu et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais !

- **_Oh! J'ai entendu que Mika avait débarqué dans un amphi pour gifler un gars_ **, déclara l'aîné des Miya.

- **_Ouais, je sais. Le gars, c'est Hinata Shoyo. Aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait par contre._ **

- **_Sho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ?_ ** demanda Osamu qui sortait visiblement de sa douche.

- **_Mika Yamaba l'a giflé._ **

- **_Sho ? D'où tu l'appelle comme ça ?_ ** interrogea le blond en fixant son jumeau avec un air suspicieux. 

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard tout en commençant à sécher correctement ses cheveux.

- **_On sort ensemble_ **, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- **_Hinata Shoyo ?!? Celui qui étudie les langues ?_ **

- **_Humhum._ **

- **_Celui qui est parti un an au Brésil et qui est revenu super tan et sexy ?_ **

- **_Celui-là même_ **, sourit le plus jeune des frères avec un petit air triomphant.

- **_Tu lui avais pas dit ?_ ** intervient Suna sans pour autant sembler concerné par la situation.

- **_Non, il me l'a pas dit !_ **

- **_J'ai du oublié. Désolé._ **

Osamu ne semblait pas du tout désolé, le blond savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Quelqu'un toqua à leur porte et en moins trois secondes son frère ouvrait la porte. Du coin de l'œil, Atsumu aperçut une touffe orange se jeter sur son jumeau pour lui donner un chaste baiser. 

- **_Oh! Bonjour Atsumu et Suna !_ **

Hinata leur fit un grand geste de la main. Rintaro lui répondit avant de tenter de poursuivre ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée du blond. 

- **_Prêt ?_ ** demanda le rouquin à son petit-ami qui acquiesça. **_Cool, on est parti alors !_ **

Osamu balança son essuis sur une chaise et se laissa traîner dehors, avant de fermer la porte, il lança un dernier regard à ses colocataires. 

- **_Je rentre pas ce soir_ **, annonça-t-il en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Atsumu resta bouche bée, à fixer l'entrée de leur appartement. 

- **_Va falloir t'en remettre un jour_ **, conseilla Suna sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- **_Il- 'Samu, il. . . Il rougissait. . ._ **

- **_Oh, toi aussi tu rougirait si la main d'Hinata était sur ton fessier._ **

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers l'autre étudiant, son expression pleine de surprise et d'effroi toujours en place. Toute cette histoire le hanta le reste de la semaine.

*-* Fin *-*


	6. Bonus 5

C'était sa chambre, son matelas un peu pourri, des nouilles à moitié terminé au pied du lit, un film quelconque dans une langue qu'il étudiait qui défilait sur son vieux pc. C'était une soirée comme il en avait passé des centaines.

Pourtant, rien n'était pareil. Et Hinata aimait ça.

Il aimait la manière dont son corps se calait parfaitement contre celui d'Osamu, ou lorsque la main de son petit-ami venait jouer avec ses cheveux, ou encore quand le noiraud déposait une multitude de baisers dans sa nuque et son cou au point que ça le chatouille. 

Il aimait ces moments simples, ça ne changeait pas son quotidien mais ça le sublimait. Osamu Miya était certainement la meilleure rencontre qu'il ait faite ou, tout du moins, sa préférée. 

Il y avait un tas de petits détails anodins qui l'attiraient vers le plus grand, qui faisait s'emballer son cœur et papillonner son ventre. La façon dont ses yeux pétillaient devant un plat qu'il n'avait jamais goûté, son manque d'attention quand il avait trop faim, la manière dont le cadet Miya s'approchait de lui quand il était en public, discrète mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation.

Shoyo aimait toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de lui un homme comblé. Il appréciait le bien-être et l'amour qui coulaient dans son corps.

- **_O meu coração é teu_ **, murmura-t-il en se collant un peu plus contre le torse de son copain.

- **_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?_ **

Le rouquin sourit devant la confusion de l'autre étudiant. Osamu adorait quand il parlait dans d'autres langues malgré le fait qu'il n'y comprenne pas grand chose. 

- **_My heart is yours_ **, répéta le plus jeune.

Cette fois, Hinata se défit de l'emprise du jumeau pour lui faire face. Il prit le visage du noiraud en coupe et rapprocha le sien à une dizaine de centimètres.

- **_Mon cœur t'appartient, 'Samu_ **, chuchota-t-il une troisième fois. 

- **_Et le mien est à toi_ **, répondit le plus âgé avec un doux sourire.

- **_Je t'aime tellement_ **.

Et il fondit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, transmettant du mieux qu'il le pouvait toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour l'autre jeune homme.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> J'ai terminé cette histoire !!!  
> Ce n'était de base qu'un petit one-shot, mais écrire ces bonus me tentait bien trop.  
> En plus, on fini sur une petite note de douceur ♥
> 
> C'était très drôle à écrire et j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi !!!


End file.
